


"We didn't realize we were making memories, we just knew we were having fun."

by Miki9397



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kun is so done, Nct china line being cuties, Platonic Relationships, They mean well, and love each other, first time writing for nct, hint of yuwin or winil but it might change, nct appear and are shocked, renjun is savage and chenle is having the best time ever, so much, ten being a dork and joins the party, they love yukhei, willing to do everything for their little family even if it means embarrassing themselves, winwin regrets everything, with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki9397/pseuds/Miki9397
Summary: “Are we really going with this” sicheng said as he adjusted his hair.  He kept looking at the mirror and kept pulling his hair behind his ear.“Hyung, stop doing that, your going to ruin your hair which ten hyung worked really hard on” renjun commented as he looked at him.“it’s just i don’t know about this” sicheng said.“you can’t back out hyung, think about lucas and how much it would mean for him if we showed up when his parents can’t” chenle said. “And your the one who suggested we go as the representatives of nct china”“Yeah, I did, but how does me dressing up as a girl have to do with this” sicheng argued.





	"We didn't realize we were making memories, we just knew we were having fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to try something new and since i like these dorks a lot and im super excited for NCT CHINA, I decided to do a sort of crack fic of these dorks. School is starting and i was feeling a bit stressed so i decided to write this with not much editing happening (so sorry for any grammar mistakes )and i do plan to finish my other stories someday but for now i present you this haha  
> anyways thank you for reading!!! The title is a winnie the pooh quote because when i saw their live i simply liked the dynamics and i fell in love with them being silly and stuff

“Are we really going with this” sicheng said as he adjusted his hair.He kept looking at the mirror and kept pulling his hair behind his ear.

 

“Hyung, stop doing that, your going to ruin your hair which ten hyung worked really hard on” renjun commented as he looked at him.

 

“it’s just i don’t know about this” sicheng said.

 

“you can’t back out hyung, think about lucas and how much it would mean for him if we showed up when his parents can’t” chenle said. “And your the one who suggested we go as the representatives of nct china”

 

“Yeah, I did, but how does me dressing up as a girl have to do with this” sicheng argued.

 

“we already talked about this hyung, we decided to go as lucas parents and you just happened to get the role of the mom” chenle argued back. “Besides you look great as a girl, you’re better looking then half those girls in the banquet, mariah would be jealous”

 

“Well, I do look good don’t I” sicheng said as he saw himself in the mirror.

“Yes, Hyung” chenle screamed.

 

“It’s mom to you, young man” sicheng said as he turned around to look at chenle.

Chenle just laughed. “Mom, your so pretty, Kun will be memorized”

“It’s dad to you chenle” Kun said as he walked towards them, and placed a hand on sicheng.

“You look very pretty sichengie” he said as he complimented his friend.

“Not as handsome as you Kun Ge” winwin giggled.

Chenle just gagged. “You too are way into this”

“Shut up Chenle” Renjun said as he came back dressed in a blue dress.

“Look at my daughter” Winwin faked cried.

“Pretty just like her mom” he said. “Thanks Hyung” renjun said. “look amazing as always, rocking that dress, and must i say that you don’t look too bad yourself”

 

“Freaking Brat” sicheng mumbled.

“No cursing” Kun warned.

 

In all honeslty how did he even end up in this mess. Here he was in the bathroom with 3 members of the china line dressing up to support lucas in getting an award for bringing sucess to sm. All of the groups were their and they would be handing out awards to alot of members and many parents were going to be present except for lucas. Winwin had gotten the idea to go up with him and act as a family for their precious member.

Kun knew that win win was whipped for lucas and wanted to impress lucas so the other could see how of a great big brother he was, so kun being whipped for win win , went along with idea anyway. He just couldn't say no to sicheng, that was like hurting a puppy and Kun was no puppy hater. No sir not at all. He agreed not knowing what he had signed for. Instantly regretting it once chenle had opened his mouth.

But chenle has one uped it by saying they dress up as a family for real. Like a mom, dad, and siblings.They had decided to pick their roles by choosing a paper from a hat and renjun had the role of the daughter, Chenle as the younger brother ,sicheng and him as the mom and dad. Much to the dismay of sicheng.


End file.
